List of characters in the Mario series
This page shows all of the characters that appears throughout the Mario series listed in alphabetical order. If a character appears in more than two games, then put "Various" beside it. If a character starts with the word "The", then put the characters name under the letter by the first letter of their second part of their name. For example, "The Master" will still go under "M". Contents # * [[13-Amp|'13-Amp']] - ''WarioWare Gold'' * 18-Volt - ''WarioWare series'' * 4.1 and 4.2 - ''WarioWare series'' * 5-Volt - ''WarioWare series'' * 9-Volt - ''WarioWare series'' A *'Angry Sun' - Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii *'Ant' - Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *'Antasma' - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *'Ashley and Red' - ''WarioWare series'' B *'Baby Mario' - Various *'Baby Luigi' - Various *'Baby Peach' - Various *'Baby Daisy' - Some Mario Kart titles *'Baby DK' - Yoshi's Island DS *'Baby Rosalina' - Mario Kart 8 *'Baby Wario' - Yoshi's Island DS *'Bob-omb' - Various *'Bowser' - Various *'Bowser Jr.' - Various *'Bowser X' - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story C *'Cackletta' - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *'Chain Chomp '- Various *'Chan' - Paper Mario *[[Count Bleck|'Count Bleck']] - Super Paper Mario D * Dark Lord Hum Gree - WarioWare Gold * Dark Star - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Dark Star X - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * [[Doris 1|'Doris 1']] - ''WarioWare Gold'' * Dyllis - Super Paper Mario E * Eyerok - Super Mario 64 F * Fawful - Mario & Luigi series G * Goomba - Various H * [[Huey|'Huey']] - ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' * [[Hungry Luma|'Hungry Luma']] - ''Super Mario Galaxy series'' I J * [[Jimmy T.|'Jimmy T.']] - ''WarioWare series'' * [[Jimmy P.|'Jimmy P.']] - WarioWare Smooth Moves K * Kamek - Various * [[Kat and Ana|'Kat and Ana']] - ''WarioWare series'' L *'Lady Lima' - Mario & Luigi series *'Luigi' - Various *[[Lulu|'Lulu']] - ''WarioWare Gold'' *'Luvbi' - Super Paper Mario M *'Mario' - Various *'The Master' - Paper Mario *'Midbus' - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *'Mike '- WarioWare series *'Mimi' - Super Paper Mario *[[Mona|'Mona']] - ''WarioWare series'' N * Nabbit - New Super Mario Bros. U O * O'Chunks - Super Paper Mario * [[Otto|'Otto']] - Super Paper Mario P * [[Penny Crygor|'Penny Crygor']] - ''WarioWare series'' *'Pink Gold Peach' - Mario Kart 8 *'Princess Daisy' - Various *'Princess Peach' - Various *'Prince Peasley' - Mario & Luigi series Q * [[Queen Bean|'Queen Bean']] - ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Bowser's Minion''s * Queen Jaydes - Super Paper Mario R *'Rosalina' - Various S * [[Shadow Queen|'Shadow Queen']] - ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' T *[[Tatanga|'Tatanga']] - ''Super Mario Land'' *'Toad' - Various *'Toadsworth '- Various *'Toadsworth the Younger' - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *'Toadbert' - Various U * [[Underchomp|'Underchomp']] - ''Super Paper Mario'' V * Vivian - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door W *'Wario' - Various *'Waluigi' - Various X * [[Xananab|'Xananab']] - ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Y *'Yoshi '- Various Z * [[Zeekeeper|'Zeekeeper']] - ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Category:Characters Category:Lists